Algunos días
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Era bien sabido para todo el mundo de los superhéroes que Deadpool adoraba a Spiderman, que era su héroe favorito—porque admitámoslo no hay nadie como el arácnido—. Pero lo que pocos sabían (solo Wolverine, Cable y Ellie) es que Wade Wilson amaba a Spiderman. Porque todo en él, en el héroe, hacía a Wade tocar las estrellas de pura felicidad.
**Disclaimer** : Ni Spiderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

 **SPOILERS.**

Adoro los cómics de Spiderman/Deadpool de Joe Kelly, si no los has leído aún te los recomiendo muchísimo. Sipdey y Pool son tan achuchables y shipeables en estos cómics que padezco un ataque de fangirl cada vez que los releo (aviso, actualmente están en publicación sino me equivoco). Y oficialmente Deadpool quiere a Spiderman, es cannon prácticamente.

* * *

 **Algunos días.**

Había algunos días en los que Wade estaba seguro de que podía tocar las nubes si quisiera, de que podría tocar las estrellas y hacerse un montón de chimichangas con ellas que sabrían a culos de hadas—y sí, tenía un fetiche con eso—. Esos días siempre eran especiales y solían estar relacionados con Ellie (su hija) o—que su esposa jamás se esterase—con _Spiderman_.

Era bien sabido para todo el mundo de los superhéroes que _Deadpool_ adoraba a _Spiderman_ , que era su héroe favorito—porque admitámoslo no hay nadie como el arácnido—. Pero lo que pocos sabían (solo _Wolverine_ , _Cable_ y Ellie) es que Wade Wilson amaba a _Spiderman._

Amaba su personalidad, su heroísmo nato, su forma de creer, su forma de moverse, luchar, hacer chistes—eran poesía para sus oídos—, sus ideales, sus gestos, sus grandes ojos—estaba seguro de que tras la máscara serían aún más preciosos—, la manera que tenía de perdonar y confiar, de dar segundas oportunidades, su valor, su fortaleza, su glorioso trasero esculpido por los ángeles y enmarcado por spandex azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación…

Todo, todo en él, en _Spidey_ hacía que Wade lo amase con locura y cada vez que el héroe iba abriéndose más a él, cada vez que bajaba muros o los levantaba hacía que Wade lo amase más y más. Porque joder era perfecto, era capaz de verle sin mascara y sonreír perfectamente—podía ver los labios estirándose tras la máscara—y era capaz de ser tierno aún sin proponérselo.

Wade no sabía como lo hacía y se descubría en más de una ocasión pensando en mil formas de poder pasar más tiempo a su alrededor, paladeando su olor—una mezcla de olores en los que centelleaba una leve fragancia que lo identificaba como él—y deseando poder olerlo cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al acostarse.

Era extraño y enfermizo pero todo en él lo era y Wade no quería ni necesitaba una evaluación psiquiátrica sobre su obsesión con el superhéroe. Era, como solían decirle, cosas de _Deadpool_ , cosas sin sentido.

Y todo estaba bien, toda su vida seguía bien en ese sentido. No necesitaba nada más mientras _Spidey_ siguiese existiendo, danzando entre los edificios y salvando a los ciudadanos mientras pateaba culos. Todo estaría bien mientras los brazos del héroe recorrieran suavemente sus hombros para examinarles las heridas que ya sanaban—era estúpido preocuparse y aun así él seguía insistiendo—y hablase suavemente de tener más cuidado y de centrarse.

—Me curo más rápido que papi Logan (porque compartimos parte del ADN por eso del Campamento Canadá) y además soy como _Superpool_ así que estaré de puta madre en nada—repetirá Wade con una sonrisa, los dedos de _Spidey_ aferrándose un poco más a él mientras la molestia acentuaba el rojo de su traje.

—Joder, Wade—respondería entre dientes (su nombre jamás siendo pronunciado de esa forma tan enloquecedora) —. Te duele y es estúpido recibir tantos daños y…

Wade colocaría—valiente y estúpidamente—las manos sobre la cadera del héroe y sentiría el calor, la adrenalina del cuerpo y los moratones escondidos tras el traje—él sí que debería tener cuidado, pensaría, porque un mundo sin él horroriza a Wade como nada en este mundo antes lo ha hecho—.

— _Sweetums_ no pasa nada, soy demasiado ardiente como para dejar este mundo y adem…

 _Spidey_ negaría con la cabeza, su cuerpo temblando suavemente, y Wade temería que tuviera alguna herida realmente grave—la agonía arrebatándole el aliento—y aferraría con más urgencia la cadera del héroe como si así todo pudiera estar bien, como si pudiera salvarlo así.

—A mi me importa—susurraría con el rostro gacho—, me preocupa mucho Wade.

Y la forma de decir Wade, la electricidad, los sentimientos y el ser casi todo aliento haría a Wade amar más a _Spiderman_. Porque joder, era maravilloso.

—Tendré más cuidado solo por ti _baby_.

 _Spidey_ asentiría y tardaría—cada vez más conforme pasan meses juntos—en separarse de Wade y Wade tardaría en dejar ir al héroe que protagoniza su ropa interior a regañadientes porque está seguro de que nadie en este universo quiere más al arácnido que él.

Pero no puede quejarse mucho porque _Spidey_ le lleva a las estrellas continuamente y para Wade, en esos momentos, es todo lo que importa.

 **Fin.**


End file.
